Merlin's Childhood Years
by Princessa Guinevere
Summary: Oneshot- Uther comes to visit the small village of Ealdor. He brings his son, Arthur and his step-daughter, Morgana. Merlin and Gwen are best friends so decide to befriend Arthur and Morgana. Credit to Saymorian for idea.
1. Age 7

*Flashback begins*

It was a sunny day in Ealdor. Merlin and Guinevere were outside playing happily when a royal carriage arrived in their small village. A tall, elderly man stepped out of the carriage and looked sternly at the two children. Guinevere cowered behind her friend Merlin.

"Merlin...I don't like that man, he's scary." Gwen whispered.

"It's okay Gwen. He's the king of Camelot. He's supposed to be really nice." Merlin murmured back.

The elderly man, known as Uther Pendragon, gave a cold glare to the two small children.

"You two should not be out on the streets. It is not safe. You could be trampled by the horses." Uther warned them.

Gwen gulped, cuddling closer to Merlin. Merlin responded to Uther politely.

"Sorry sir. We were only playing a game. Did you want to play with us?"

"I am not 5 years old. I do not play games."

Behind Uther, a small blonde haired boy and a raven haired girl stepped out. The blonde boy had a golden crown upon his head, which was too big and kept slipping over his eyes. The raven girl was wearing a very elaborate gown.

"Father, are we there yet? Morgana is getting grumpy and she's beginning to annoy me." The blonde boy looked up to Uther, his crown slipping once again and he pushed it back up quickly.

"Arthur, don't say that about your sister. And we are here, so you can go and play." Uther told off his son. Arthur looked down to the floor.

"Come, Morgana, we'll go play knights and dragons." Arthur declared. Merlin was curious about the little blonde boy, so he followed the duo to the forest.

"Merlin! Wait for me! I only have little legs!" Gwen was running to catch up to him.

When Gwen caught up to him, he'd stopped and he was watching the boy and girl arguing.

"I'm the boy, so I get to be the knight!" Arthur shouted.

"Well, I don't want to be a stupid damsel! I want a sword!" Morgana shouted back.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gwen whispered.

"Watching, now Shh!" Merlin hissed.

"What was that?" Arthur stopped shouting and looked over to the bushes where Merlin had managed to cleverly crouch behind. Arthur took his twig and Morgana's hand as they went to investigate the noise. Arthur jumped behind the bushes.

"Hands up where I can see 'em!" Arthur was pointing his twig at Merlin's neck.

Merlin put his hands up and Gwen put her hands up too, cowering behind Merlin.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm Merlin, and this is my friend Gwen. We live here in the little village." Merlin responded calmly.

"Why were you following me?"

"We saw you get out of the carriage and we wanted to see if we could play with you."

"Well, you're not royalty, but you'll have to do." Arthur helped Merlin to his feet and Morgana helped Gwen to her feet, who was still frightened and very shy.

"Hello Gwen, my name is Morgana. Did you want to play knights and dragons with Arthur and me?" Morgana tried soothing Gwen.

"Um... Okay..." Gwen smiled shyly.

"Arthur, you need to say sorry to Gwen, you scared her half to death with you being so scary." Morgana started to strop.

"Not my fault she was behind the bushes with Merlin. I thought it was some sort of madman trying to take us away." Arthur refused to apologise.

"Arthur, you're a pig head. Say sorry."

"Well you're a fish face and there's no way I'm saying sorry."

Morgana stormed up to him and stole his crown.

"Hey! Give that back!" Arthur screamed.

"Not until you say sorry to Gwen!" Morgana teased Arthur with his crown just out of reach.

"Fine. I'll say sorry." Arthur turned to Gwen and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"That's okay." Gwen was blushing red as a cherry.

"So what's this game of knights and dragons about?" Merlin interrupted.

Morgana had just given Arthur his crown back. "It's a game where there's a knight and a damsel and the knight has to rescue the damsel from the dragon." Arthur grumbled.

"Cool. Can we play?"

"Sure."

"I'm being a knight!" Morgana squealed. "Merlin, you can be the damsel."

"What? Aw, no fair!" Merlin moaned.

"Well I'm not being a damsel. Arthur always makes me a damsel and I hate it."

"But I'm a little boy! I'm not being a girl!"

"You're a damsel or you can't play." Arthur had finality in his tone.

"Fine, I'll be a stupid damsel."

"What part can I play?" Murmured Gwen.

"You can be a damsel with Merlin. I'll rescue you and Morgana can rescue Merlin." Arthur blushed.

"Um...Okay..." Gwen whispered.

"Arthur and Gwen sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-" Morgana sang teasingly.

"Shut up, Morgana!" Arthur hissed.

Gwen was cherry red still. Arthur had a tinge of pink on his cheeks, but he didn't deny that he liked Gwen.

"Right, since you two are damsels, you have to pretend you're tied to that tree over there." Morgana pointed.

"Tied to a tree?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Tied to a tree. It's better than being trapped in a pillow fort." Morgana turned to Arthur with her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, that was only one time!" Arthur argued.

"Don't pout at me, Artorius Pendragon." Morgana mimicked Uther's voice.

"Artorius?" Merlin burst out laughing.

"That's my birth name, don't laugh. And you can talk, _Mer_lin." Arthur drawled sarcastically.

"At least I don't sound like an old man when someone mentions my real name."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"What's a Prat?"

"My mum said it meant a pregnant goldfish."

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he made a leap for Merlin, landing on top of him, trying to strangle him.

"I'll kill you for calling me a goldfish! Besides, you have me mixed up with fish face over there."

Morgana got annoyed and decided to join in, attacking Arthur and slapping him. Arthur clutched his face and a tear streamed down his face. He ran away through the forest.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Gwen yelled at Morgana and Merlin who were laughing. This was the first time anyone had ever heard Gwen shout. "You've seriously hurt him!" Gwen ran after Arthur, tears streaming down her face.

Morgana and Merlin just stood there in shock.

"Gwen never shouts. She must be really angry." Merlin turned to Morgana.

"She must like Arthur a lot then." Morgana went to sing again. "Arthur and Gwen sitting in a tree-"

"No, Morgana. This isn't funny. Gwen and I are best friends. We've seriously hurt her feelings. We should go and apologise."

Merlin offered out his hand to Morgana. "You coming?"

"Sure." Morgana took his hand and they both went off to find Arthur and Gwen.

"Arthur!" Gwen called out.

"What?" Arthur replied. Gwen followed the sound of his voice, finding him sat on a log, holding his face.

"Are you okay?" Gwen sounded worried.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look okay. You ran off crying. She must have really hurt you."

"Well, it does sting a little..." Arthur took his hand off his face to reveal a red patch.

"Oooh...ouch. That looks like it does sting..." Gwen sat next to him on the log.

"Well, Morgana can be pretty vicious."

"What does vicious mean?"

"She can be very nasty."

"Oh. My dad says when some one is hurt; the best way to make it better is to kiss it better."

"My dad said that people don't get injured. And they don't need healing when it comes to something like a slap."

"Well, sometimes the big people can be wrong. Would you like me to kiss it better?" Gwen blushed, unsure if he'd let her.

"Erm...okay...If you want to." Arthur took his hand from his cheek. Gwen leant forward and gave him a small peck on his cheek, gently so that it didn't hurt.

"Does it feel any better?"

"Yeah...yeah, it does. Thank you."

Gwen smiled. Arthur smiled back. Merlin and Morgana emerged from the bushes, hand in hand.

"Gwen! There you are! I was worried." Merlin rushed over to Gwen and gave her a cuddle.

"I'm okay now. I wasn't happy that Morgana had slapped Arthur."

"Yeah... About that... I'm sorry, Arthur." Morgana hung her head in shame.

"It's okay, Morgana. It was kinda a good thing because Gwen kissed it better." Arthur was bright red.

Merlin looked at Gwen, shocked.

"What? I just did what my dad told me to. He says if you're injured, someone has to kiss it better."

"Gwen, Arthur is the prince. You don't kiss princes." Merlin used his sarcastic voice.

"It doesn't matter who it is, Merlin, you know that. Everyone is a person, not just what title they have."

"Fair enough, you do have a point." Merlin admitted defeat.

"Are we going to play knights and dragons now?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Yeah. And I suppose I'll be the damsel." Merlin sighed.

"Yay! You two, over there so you can be tied to the tree." Morgana demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Merlin rolled his eyes.

Merlin and Gwen made their way over to the tree and pretended to be tied up with imaginary rope.

"You guys will have to call out for help too." Morgana added, a Cheshire cat like grin on her face.

"Oh, how embarrassing..." Merlin shook his head.

Morgana laughed evilly. She took a twig and held it at Merlin's throat. "You will call out for help, or I'll have Uther behead you."

Merlin gulped "Yes, ma'am."

"Arthur! Behind you! The dragon!" Morgana cried out.

Arthur ducked and rolled across the floor. "Attaaaaack!" Arthur cried, lunging at thin air.

Morgana ran over to Arthur's side, holding up her twig in defence against the 'Dragon'.

"Come on, Arthur! We need to rescue them!" Morgana grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him over to the tree.

Arthur 'untied' Gwen from the tree and he swept her up into his arms. Gwen smiled.

"My hero."

"Thanks. I still haven't killed the dragon yet." Arthur held up his sword in one hand, defending Gwen from the dragon.

Morgana went to untie Merlin when she paused.

"You're not calling out for help." Morgana looked blankly at him.

"Well, you're here now, so there's no need." Merlin was not going to shout for help.

"Fine, I'll just walk off and let the dragon eat you then."

"No! Don't leave me to the Dragon! Please! Help me."

"Much better." Morgana untied Merlin.

"You're not going to sweep me up like Arthur did with Gwen, are you?"

"Nah. Not strong enough."

"Thank god. That would just make my embarrassment the worst."

"I could always get Arthur to sweep you up."

"Oh no you don't!" Merlin picked Morgana up before she had a chance.

"Put me down! This isn't right, I'm the knight!"

"I'm the boy, so I can do this."

"Fine." Morgana frowned.

"Don't frown. It will give you wrinkles. My uncle Gaius has plenty of those from frowning too much."

Morgana laughed.

"That's better."

"You're really funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I was telling the truth."

Morgana laughed even more.

"Well then, are you gunna slay this dragon or is Arthur gunna do it?"

"Arthur always slays the dragon, I never get to." Morgana put on a sad face.

"Well, I'll soon change that." Merlin marched up to Arthur with Morgana in his arms. "Arthur, can Morgana slay the dragon?"

"But that's my job." Arthur pouted.

"Yes, but it's nicer to share."

"Fine. Morgana, you can slay it."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you Merlin!" He put her down and she slew the dragon. Arthur pulled a sad face which Gwen noticed.

"You're still a hero to me, Arthur." She cuddled him. Arthur smiled and returned the embrace.

"Artorius Pendragon!" Came a yell from somewhere outside the forest.

"Uh oh. I'm in trouble." Arthur groaned.

Morgana, Merlin, Gwen and Arthur all headed in the direction of the voice. Uther was stood there waiting for them.

"Arthur, what on earth have you been up to?" Uther gave him a cold stare.

"He's been with us, sir." Gwen piped up. "We were playing knights and dragons."

"Very well. Arthur, Morgana, we are to stay the night. Hunith has been kind enough to let us stay with her."

"Hunith? Who's that?" Arthur asked.

"That's my mum." Merlin grinned.

"Oh god." Arthur put his hand to his head.

"Merlin!" Hunith called her son over from his friends.

"Mum!" Merlin ran into his mother's arms. "Can Gwen stay round tonight too?"

"Sure."

"Yeah! Thanks mum!" Merlin kissed his mum on the cheek and ran back over to his friends.

"You mean we have to spend the night with Merlin?" Arthur moaned.

"You know Gwen's staying over tonight too, right?" Merlin looked to Arthur, who was now smiling.

"I'm in." Arthur was grinning ear to ear.

"My dad doesn't seem to mind. Plus, it will do me some good to have a sleepover with other girls, not just Merlin." Gwen added.

"You and Merlin have sleepovers?" Morgana questioned.

"Yeah. He's like an honorary girl with the amount of sleepovers and the talks we have."

"Gwen!" Merlin was cherry red.

"Sorry, did I say too much again?" Gwen put a hand to her mouth.

"Well, I find that kind of cute in a boy. The fact he can be girly is a skill." Morgana admitted. "Arthur's not too bad at the whole being a girl thing either. When I have bad dreams, Arthur lets me stay with him in his room."

"Morgana!" Now it was Arthur's turn to blush.

"Ha! I'm not the only one!" Merlin blurted.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur stropped.

"Gwen, do you like Arthur?" Morgana asked bluntly.

"Must I really answer that question?" Gwen blushed, as Uther was still listening.

"What? Just a question..." Morgana pouted.

"Well, do you like my son?" Uther demanded.

Gwen hid behind Arthur and nodded.

"Please don't chop off my head!" Gwen pleaded.

"Don't worry Gwen, my dad only does that to sorcerers." Arthur soothed.

Merlin gulped unintentionally.

"You like my son?" Uther asked again.

"Yes sir." Gwen whispered, frightened still.

"Don't be frightened of me, young Guinevere." Uther used a softer tone.

"But you're so scary..." Gwen murmured.

"I may seem scary, but really I'm not. If you like my son, that's okay with me."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. It doesn't worry me in the slightest."

"Arthur and Gwen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Morgana finally got to finish the song.

"Morgana, don't tease your brother." Uther told her off harshly.

"Sorry, father."

"Well, you guys want to sleep in the house or camp out in the garden?" Merlin suggested.

"Oh, can we camp out tonight?" Gwen squealed excitedly.

"Sure. Arthur, Morgana, you want to sleep out in the garden with me and Gwen?"

"Well, Gwen's going to need a better protector than you, Merlin. You'll probably squeal at the first sign of danger." Arthur commented.

"And Arthur needs a protector too." Morgana laughed.

"Morgana!"

"Well it's true, Arthur. Don't deny it. Remember when we were outside in the dark in the garden. You screamed at a scary looking bush and hid behind me!"

"MORGANA!" Arthur was fuming.

"What?" Morgana stuck her tongue out at Arthur. Arthur snapped and lunged at Morgana.

"ARTORIUS!" Uther bellowed. Arthur cowered instantly.

"Sorry Father. Morgana wound me up." Arthur was white knuckled.

"You can't hit ladies, Arthur. It's improper." Morgana sneered.

"I'm willing to put that aside for you." Arthur growled.

"Arthur." Uther used his stern tone.

"But Father, you can see, she's teasing me!" Arthur whined.

"Morgana, stop teasing Arthur, you know how he gets." Uther turned to Morgana.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, Morgana. It's not fair on Arthur." Merlin stuck up for Arthur.

"You got something else to say, scrawny?" Morgana scowled.

Merlin looked to Morgana with teary eyes and ran off, tears streaming.

"Morgana, that wasn't nice!" Gwen ran to find Merlin.

"He was sticking up for me, Morgana, there was no need to call him scrawny!" Arthur followed Gwen.

Morgana stood there and started to cry also. Uther took her under his arm and she cuddled close to him.

Meanwhile, Gwen had found Merlin who was crying, sat on a rock.

"Merlin?" Gwen called gently.

"Gwen..." Merlin sobbed.

"Aw, Merlin...it's okay...you're not scrawny." Gwen ran to Merlin's side and cuddled him.

"She called me scrawny! I liked her and she called me scrawny!" Merlin put his head in his hands.

"Woah, back up. You like her?"

"Yeah..."

"Aw...That's so cute!"

"Gwen!" Arthur called out and joined Gwen and Merlin. "Merlin, are you alright?"

"No. Morgana called me scrawny. I feel like she hates me and I liked her..."

"You like her?"

"I just told Gwen the same thing, yes, I like her."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, I was too shy and she obviously doesn't like me back."

"Last I saw, she was crying her eyes out to my dad. I think she likes you too and she feels guilty for saying what she did."

"She was crying?" Merlin sounded worried. "Well, I better go see if she's okay, never mind me!"

Merlin got up from the rock and ran back to see if Morgana was okay. Arthur and Gwen followed, hand in hand, smiling.

"Morgana!" Merlin yelled. Morgana looked up and pulled a sad face before burying her head in Uther's side. "Morgana, are you okay?" Merlin stopped, panting and out of breath.

"You came to check on me even after what I said to you?" Morgana was surprised.

"Yeah... I don't like seeing people cry, so I always come to see if they're okay."

"But, I was so mean! I'm really sorry for calling you scrawny. You're a good boy, Merlin." Morgana smiled.

"Thank you, Morgana. It means a lot, coming from a pretty girl like you..." Merlin put a hand over his mouth. He went red and turned to run away when an arm stopped him.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Um...Yeah..."

"You like my step-daughter?" Uther became defensive.

Merlin squeaked in fright. "Eep!" was all he could say before running away.

"Well done, father, you scared him too. What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?" Uther sounded threatening.

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

"But honestly, do you have to scare every boy I like? At least say sorry to him."

"Fine. Fetch him back here and I'll apologise."

Morgana ran in the direction Merlin escaped and found him behind a wall, bright red and his knees quaking in fear.

"Merlin..." Morgana went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Merlin looked up and relaxed.

"Has Uther ordered my head to be chopped off?" Merlin whispered.

"No, he hasn't. He says he'll say sorry to you."

"Can you hold my hand when he says sorry? He scares me."

"Of course." Morgana took Merlin's hand and smiled sweetly. Merlin smiled back and Morgana dragged him over to Uther.

"Now, Merlin, I'm sorry if I scare you." Uther apologised. 'Why does everyone find me scary?' he thought.

"That's fine, sir. You just sounded like you'd chop off my head because I like Morgana." Merlin admitted.

"Why does everyone always say that?" Uther shook his head and put it in his hands.

"Come on, Merlin, let's go find Arthur and Gwen!" Morgana smiled at Merlin before skipping off with him.

"Aw, young love." Hunith smiled.

"Way too young if you ask me." Uther grumbled.

"Arthur!" Morgana called out to the blonde boy who was sat on a log with Gwen.

"Morgana! Are you okay?" Arthur called out.

"Yeah. Merlin came to see if I was okay...even though I was mean to him."

"It's because he has an uber massive crush on you." Arthur confessed.

"I found that out when dad asked him."

Arthur smiled, noticing Morgana and Merlin were holding hands.

"Morgana and Merlin, sitting in a-"

"ARTHUR!" Morgana was fuming. Merlin held her back.

"He's only teasing, Morgana." Merlin said innocently.

Morgana smiled and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Ew! Gross!" Arthur stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"You can talk, Arthur." Gwen was sat next to him, tapping her foot.

"Um, sorry Gwen..." Arthur looked down to the floor. Gwen smiled.

"Exactly. You guys want to play kiss chase?" Gwen grinned. Morgana grinned also.

"Oh no!" Arthur and Merlin both went wide-eyed. "No tongues, right?"

"Wrong."

"RUN!" Merlin and Arthur ran into the forest. Gwen and Morgana chased after them, giggling.

Not long after trying to escape, Merlin stumbled over a twig and grazed his knee. He yelped and Arthur soon came to his rescue.

"Merlin! Are you alright?"

"No, I got a boo-boo on my knee." Merlin's eyes were teary.

"Ouch, that looks nasty."

"Merlin!" came a voice behind the bushes.

"It's Morgana! Go on without me, Arthur! Save yourself!"

"No! I won't leave a man behind!" Arthur picked up Merlin and slung him over his shoulder. He soon started running, when he heard footsteps closing in.

"Merlin! That's cheating!" Morgana cried out, desperate to stop Arthur.

"Arthur, put me down! I'm slowing your escape, just let me go!" Merlin pleaded.

"No!" Arthur kept running till he tired out. Morgana caught up with them.

"Merlin!" Morgana grinned like a Cheshire cat. The smile dropped when she caught sight of his knee. "Oh my, Merlin!" Morgana ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just got a boo-boo my knee."

"Well, I say I'll do what Gwen did for Arthur and kiss it better." Morgana smiled. Arthur put a finger in his mouth, making a gagging sound.

"Shut up, Arthur. You weren't whining when Gwen kissed you."

That stopped Arthur. Morgana placed a light kiss on Merlin's knee.

"Any better?"

"Lots better. Thank you, Morgana." Merlin smiled.

"You're welcome, Merlin." Morgana smiled back.

"Shall we go set up camp back at the house?" Merlin looked hopeful.

"Sure...but where's Gwen?" Arthur queried.

All of a sudden, Gwen jumped out and kissed Arthur full force on the lips. Afterwards, Arthur wiped his mouth.

"YUCK! GWEN!" Arthur was a bright red.

Morgana, Gwen and Merlin all laughed. "Now we can get going." Arthur grumbled.

"Morgana, you owe me a gold coin." Gwen held out her hand.

"Okay." Morgana gave Gwen one gold coin.

"What's the coin about?" Merlin looked confused.

"Well I said she couldn't kiss Arthur on the lips and she said she could for one gold coin."

"Thank you, Morgana." Gwen said happily.

"No problem. Merlin, you don't look like you can walk back on your own...You can lean on me if you like." Morgana took his arm and put it round her.

"Um, thank you, Morgana." Merlin smiled.

Morgana helped Merlin up from the log and she put an arm round his waist. Merlin plucked up his courage and kissed Morgana lightly on the lips. Morgana went a bright red and Gwen just laughed. Arthur looked ready to hurl.

"Now you can say you were kissed by a boy." Merlin blushed. Gwen squealed happily and ruffled Merlin's hair.

"I knew you could do it, Merlin!" Gwen was grinning ear to ear. Arthur turned green.

"Yuck..." Arthur mumbled.

"Oh, quit whining, you big baby." Morgana rolled her eyes at Arthur. "At least Merlin can show a sensitive side."

"I do have a sensitive side, just don't like showing it." Arthur pouted.

Merlin patted Arthur on the shoulder. "It's okay, Arthur. Loads of boys I know don't like showing a sensitive side. Like Will for example, he likes being tough."

"See, Morgana? I'm not the only one."

"What ever." Morgana looked the other way.

They were back at Merlin's house when Hunith came rushing out.

"Merlin! Merlin, my baby, are you alright?" Hunith cuddled Merlin close.

"I'm okay mum, just a boo-boo on the knee. Morgana kissed it all better though." Merlin choked out.

"Let's get a bandage on that." She ushered Merlin inside.

"He is sooo a mummy's boy." Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin re-emerged with a bandage on his knee.

"Thanks mum." Merlin smiled. He ran back over to his friends nearly taking a tumble as he reached them. Morgana and Arthur caught him just in time."Thanks guys." Merlin grinned goofily.

"Honestly, Merlin, you're like a trip up waiting to happen!" Arthur drawled. Morgana punched Arthur in the arm. "Ow!" Arthur frowned.

"Come on, mum says the tents are already up in the garden. She says there's two, One for Me and Arthur, the other for Morgana and Gwen." Merlin looked to each of his friends.

"You know, that so isn't going to happen." Morgana chuckled.

"Well, how will we sleep then?" Merlin didn't like the sound of Morgana's laugh.

"Arthur and Gwen in one, you and me in the other."

"Well, Morgana and me can't protect ourselves. We need you boys to keep us safe." Gwen said logically.

"Um, I suppose..." Merlin thought it over. "Yeah, it could work."

Morgana and Gwen smiled. Arthur looked fearful.

"Arthur Pendragon, I never thought you were afraid of anything...Or was I right when you really were scared by that bush?" Morgana teased.

"Shut up, Morgana." Arthur snapped.

"Alright, puffy. No need to get your pantyhose in a twist."

"Morgana. Shut. Up." Arthur was firm in his voice.

"Sorry." Morgana took hold of Merlin's hand. "Are we sleeping in the left tent?" Morgana asked. "My chambers were always on the left."

"Wherever you're more comfy. I'm not fussed." Merlin gestured to the left tent.

"So that leaves me and Gwen in the right one." Arthur stated.

"Yup."

"After you, Gwen."

"Thank you, Arthur." Gwen smiled and went inside the tent. Arthur followed.

"Merlin, you don't mind being in the tent with me, do you? I do get bad dreams." Morgana warned.

"That's fine, I don't mind." Merlin smiled, comforting Morgana. Morgana smiled and went into the left tent. Merlin followed inside.

"Well, I'm tired after a long day... I'm going to sleep. Night Merlin." Morgana snuggled down into her blanket.

"Good night, Morgana." Merlin snuggled down into his.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Morgana?"

"I'm scared of the dreams. Can you cuddle me?"

"Um...sure." Merlin put an arm round Morgana protectively.

"Thank you." Morgana closed her eyes. Merlin smiled and closed his eyes also.

In the right tent, Arthur and Gwen were laughing.

"Yeah...It was really funny to see my dad with a pink scarf round his neck." Arthur smiled. Gwen was giggling. "Glad I make you laugh."

"Well, I find you funny." Gwen mumbled. They smiled at one another for a while till Arthur broke the silence.

"I'm tired, so I'm gunna go sleep now." Arthur yawned and pulled up his blanket over him.

"Okay. Night Arthur. Sweet dreams." Gwen yawned also and cuddled into her blanket, slightly sad. As if Arthur could feel what she was feeling, he instinctively turned to face her and put an arm round her. She smiled before closing her eyes.

'She is so going to marry me.' Arthur thought before closing his own eyes.

Fin.


	2. Age 12

*5 years later*

Merlin was busy helping his mother maintain his house in Ealdor when a knock was at the door.

"Merlin, be a dear and get the door for me?" Hunith called out to her son.

"Yes, mum." Merlin ran to the door and opened it to a cheerful looking Gwen.

"Hi Merlin, never guess what I heard! Arthur and Morgana are coming to visit again!" Gwen squealed with excitement.

"That's great! I'll go tell mum..." Merlin invited Gwen in and ran to find Hunith. Gwen was sat down, looking around the humble abode which Merlin called home. She'd learnt about Merlin's magic ever since he made that tree fall. Will wasn't the only one watching. She'd kept quiet about it. Merlin returned and smiled.

"Mum says Arthur and Morgana can stay at ours again." Merlin's voice was deeper now, since he was hitting puberty.

"Great, so that means I can stay over too, right?" Gwen knew she needn't ask, but she did anyway.

"Course, Gwen. I bet Arthur's dying to see you again." Merlin laughed. Gwen smiled.

"Morgana is likewise, probably."

The day sped by and it was the evening that Arthur and Morgana were due to arrive. True to word, there was a knock on Merlin's door and Gwen answered it.

"Gwen! How nice to see you!" Morgana pulled her into a hug. "Is Merlin there?"

"Of course, hold on a second...MERLIN!" Gwen yelled. Merlin made an appearance and Morgana ran to him.

"Merlin!" Morgana hugged Merlin tightly. Merlin cuddled her back.

"Hello, Morgana." Noticing his voice had changed, Morgana looked up at him dreamily almost.

"You've changed a little."

"So have you."

"Where's Arthur?" Gwen looked around outside. Arthur made himself known and Gwen squealed with happiness. She ran into his arms and laughed.

"Hi." Arthur smiled. His voice had changed too.

"I've missed you, you know." Gwen cuddled close.

"Same. You alright, Merlin?" Arthur laughed.

"Yeah, just about." Merlin responded, Morgana glued to his side. Morgana looked up and kissed Merlin full on. After, Merlin looked to Morgana. "Bloody hell, Morgana, what are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Merlin! Language!" Hunith yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry mum." He rolled his eyes.

"Still a mummy's boy, eh?" Arthur jibed.

"Shut it, Arthur."

"In fact, why don't you let me solve that one, Merlin?" Gwen smiled. She wasn't going to be outdone by Morgana, so she gave Arthur a kiss too. Arthur laughed afterwards as Gwen blushed profusely.

"You haven't changed much." Arthur grinned.

"Neither have you." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Where's your father?" Merlin questioned.

"Oh, he's on a trip to Mercia. He said I could stay with friends for a week." Arthur shrugged.

"Cool. You guys wanna camp under the stars?"

"Oh, how romantic!" Morgana squealed. "I'd love to!"

Gwen was smiling profusely and Arthur was neutral.

"I'll take that as a yes." Merlin laughed. All four of them went out to sleep under the stars. From left to right, Morgana slept beside Merlin and Gwen slept beside Arthur.

"This is beautiful." Morgana was looking up at the stars.

"Not as pretty as you." Merlin became shy.

"You're so sweet." She cuddled closer to him. Arthur felt kind of upset that he couldn't be the same with Gwen. It seemed so easy for him...why not for Arthur?

"So how's my hero been doing?" Gwen could almost see through how upset he was.

"Well... I've been busy training with the knights recently..." Arthur was casual.

"Check out his abs, they're amazing." Morgana encouraged.

"Okay..." Gwen giggled. Arthur lifted his tunic so Gwen could see. He was developing a six pack. She was impressed. "Wow...someone is very toned..."

"Thanks." Arthur was modest. "Been training every day."

"Well, I must say I'm impressed."Gwen smiled. "Mind if I...?"

"No, go ahead." Arthur wasn't really fussed. Gwen reached over and touched his abdomen. He jumped slightly at the touch.

"Sorry!" Gwen apologised quickly.

"No, it's fine, just you have cold hands." Arthur laughed.

"Oh, right..." She touched it again, but this time, Arthur didn't flinch. She smiled. "It's pretty solid. Must have taken a while."

"Yeah."

"Typical Arthur to be the show off." Merlin jibed.

"Not like you've done any better." Arthur argued back.

"I have been working out though."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Look." He pulled up his tunic to reveal the forming of a six pack also, but it wasn't as defined as Arthur's.

"Fair enough, I take it back."

Morgana was smiling at Merlin. "Well it's not fair Gwen gets to have a look and I don't."

"Fine." Merlin shrugged. Morgana placed her hands on his abdomen and she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You have been working out...You've muscled up since last time."

"Well..." Merlin flushed slightly.

"Look! A Shooting star!" Gwen pointed to the sky as it flew past. All four looked up in awe.

"Make a wish, guys." Merlin looked to them.

"I wish that one day Merlin and Gwen would be able to join me and Morgana in Camelot." Arthur smiled.

"I wish that Arthur and I will stay together forever." Gwen cuddled Arthur.

"I wish that Merlin will be able to stay with me in Camelot forever." Morgana kissed Merlin on the cheek.

"I wish that all your wishes come true." Merlin was selfless.

Morgana placed her head on Merlin's shoulder and smiled.

"Guys... I have a bit of a secret. I want to tell you now before things get out of hand." Merlin knew the moment would come, but he was terrified.

"Merlin?" Morgana sounded worried.

"Morgana, you know that I love you, and I do...but I need to tell you and Arthur something. Gwen knows already, because I saw her looking when she thought I wasn't."

"You saw me?" Gwen was surprised.

"Yes. Morgana... You know how Uther beheads people with magic, right?"

"Yes..." Morgana was confused.

"Well... I am one of them. I'm not evil and the gift chose me."

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur's eyes widened.

"Please, I beg you, don't tell Uther. He would kill me. I'm not ready to die yet."

Morgana clung to Merlin. "It doesn't matter what you have, I'll still love you."

"Arthur, you mustn't say anything to your father." Gwen pleaded. "Please. Merlin's the best friend I've ever had and I don't want to lose him."

"Prove you're a sorcerer." Arthur demanded.

"Okay." Merlin put out his hand and murmured words which produced a dragon in flames to appear.

Arthur watched in awe.

"There, I proved it. Please." Merlin begged.

"Arthur, so help me if you tell Uther, I'll kill myself and set you up!" Morgana threatened. "You know I've tried more than once to kill myself, so don't think I don't have what it takes."

"I won't say anything." Arthur whispered.

"Promise on the Pendragon name and blood. You can't break a blood promise." Morgana was veering close to tears.

"I swear on the Pendragon bloodline and my name that I won't tell another soul."

Morgana burst into tears after, Merlin comforting her. Gwen looked up at Arthur with pride.

"I'm proud of you, Arthur. You're a true friend. My hero." She cuddled Arthur close and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Arthur smiled and puffed out his chest slightly, taking in his praise. Morgana was still crying slightly, but Merlin was wiping away her tears.

"Why do you cry, Morgana? Arthur promised..." Merlin was confused.

"I cry for what Uther has done to very many innocent people like you, Merlin. They didn't deserve to die..." Morgana shook her head.

"My father is a cruel man." Arthur hung his head in shame.

"But you are not him, Arthur. You are different." Merlin assured him.

"You're right. I'm not my father. I swear right now that once I am king, I will reintroduce magic to the kingdom. You won't have to live in fear then, Merlin. I will set you free. I'll make you court sorcerer."

"Thank you Arthur. I like the sound of that."

Morgana smiled. "I knew you were different, Arthur."

"We should all get to sleep." Merlin yawned.

"Yeah... good idea." Arthur agreed.

"Merlin...can you make a light for us to sleep by? I'm scared of the dark." Morgana asked sweetly.

"Of course." Merlin mumbled something and a small globe appeared. It lit up and floated elegantly.

"That's amazing."

"Thanks."

They all laid down peacefully and Morgana placed her head on his chest. Merlin stroked Morgana's hair as she fell asleep. Her breathing matched his and Merlin closed his eyes. Gwen did likewise with Arthur and soon enough they all were in a peaceful slumber.

The next Morning, Morgana awoke with a scream which woke them all up. Merlin sat bolt upright and Morgana clutched to him.

"No! I won't let them get you!" She whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Morgana, it's alright, I'm here." Merlin soothed.

"It was horrible...Uther had put you on a stake and had you burned..." She held tighter to him.

"It was only a dream, Morgana."

Arthur was next up and he saw Morgana crying once again and Gwen was up too.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Arthur looked over.

"She's not alright. She's crying." Merlin snapped. "Sorry, Arthur."

Morgana was glad Merlin was protective. Gwen rubbed her eyes.

"Morgana..." Gwen mumbled.

"Gwen." Morgana smiled.

Gwen smiled back and opened her arms out. Morgana took the embrace and Gwen gave her a hug.

"You know those are only dreams and Merlin's able to defend himself." Gwen reassured.

"I know, but it was so real..." Morgana trembled.

"Yeah, I get those. It won't happen. I mean, I dreamt I was a princess, but that never happened. I'm not royal blood."

Morgana clung to Merlin and he soothed her, stroking her hair lovingly. Morgana relaxed and she nuzzled into his neck.

"Everything's going to be fine, Morgana. I won't let anything happen to you or me." Merlin whispered.

"You know, I'd like to stay more than a week... I'm going to talk to my father about letting me stay for a month." Arthur knew Morgana would be happy.

"You want to stay that long?" Merlin smiled.

"Yeah. If it means Morgana stays happy and I get to stay with Gwen for a while, that's pretty damn good for me. It means training here, but I'm sure father can send a knight to help me train." Arthur shrugged.

"You mean your dad would let you?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll ask with you. My butter-wouldn't-melt look works every time." Morgana grinned.

"Indeed it does. But for now, let us enjoy the week." Arthur looked at the beautiful countryside which surrounded them.

"Merlin! Breakfast!" Hunith called.

"Coming, mum!" Merlin yelled. "Come on guys, breakfast is ready." He murmured.

"I'm still quite fragile from the dream..." Morgana was weary.

"If you want, I'll carry you."

"You would? Well, I wouldn't want to be a pain..."

"No, I'll carry you."

"Alright, if you insist..."

Merlin swept Morgana up into his arms and smiled. She smiled up at him and cuddled close. The pair went inside, followed by Arthur and Gwen. Hunith looked upon her son and the girl in his arms, slightly puzzled.

"Merlin, is Morgana alright?" Hunith had to ask.

"She's a little shaken from a nightmare, is all." Merlin sat with Morgana on his lap.

"Oh." Hunith smiled. "Well, you sit as long as you like, Morgana. Merlin will always comfort you if you need it."

"Thank you."

"Call me Hunith, love."

"Very well...Hunith." Morgana smiled sweetly.

Merlin smiled at Morgana as she sat on his lap. Hunith served them breakfast and Morgana ate heartily. Arthur was a different story... He pretended to eat and then chucked the contents out the window. Gwen frowned at Arthur, to which he gave a 'What did I do?' look. She shook her head as she ate.

"Arthur, you must have been hungry... did you want seconds?" Hunith smiled politely.

"Um, no thanks...I'm full enough." Arthur made a narrow escape.

"Alright then, love." Hunith went back to cleaning dishes.

"I'll help you with that, Mum." Merlin had finished also and he let Morgana sit in his seat with a pillow. He got up and washed the dishes as Hunith sat down and relaxed for a little while.

"Thank you, Merlin, you're an angel." Hunith closed her eyes. Merlin smiled and finished the chore. Morgana looked to Merlin.

"You're very helpful, Merlin. So selfless... I wish I could be selfless." Morgana complimented.

"Well you are either selfish or selfless...depends who raises you." Merlin shrugged. "I learnt from my mum and she's pretty selfless too."

"I like being selfish sometimes..." Arthur mumbled. "It's nice to get everything I want."

"You would. You're a prince and your dad raised you to get everything you want." Gwen rolled her eyes before setting her bowl to be washed.

"Not everyone is rich like us, Arthur... you know that better than anyone." Morgana frowned.

Arthur sat silent.

Merlin stuck up for him. "It's not his fault if he got raised that way. Personally, I like the way he's different to me. That's what makes our friendship interesting."

Arthur looked up and smiled. "At least someone understands my point I'm trying to get across."

A knock at the door startled all four of them.

"Arthur? Arthur Pendragon?" came a masculine voice.

"Sir Galahad!" Arthur's face lit up. He ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Arthur." Galahad ruffled Arthur's hair. Arthur gave him a hug before introducing him inside.

"Did dad send you?" Arthur was hopeful.

"That he did. He says he's been delayed in Mercia and he won't make it back until the month is up. He's asked me to continue your training. I had to bring your training partner also." Galahad smiled.

"Leon's here?" Arthur was very excited.

"Yeah, I'm here." Leon made an entrance. He ran up to Arthur and they did their little handshake. "I can't believe your father's been held up... dad says he's having problems with Bayard."

"I think it's pretty lucky for me, actually. It gives me more time to spend with my friends. Guinevere is my girlfriend I told you about."

"So she's the lucky lady." Leon strode up to her and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you. As it is with you, Leon." Gwen was polite and she was blushing slightly.

"Oh great... it's bonehead and his dum dum in command..." Morgana was sarcastic.

"That's Sir Dum dum to you, Morgana." Leon laughed.

"Leon, always a great laugh to have with you." She smiled.

"Likewise. Who's the guy?"

"I'm Merlin." Merlin put out his hand, which Leon took and shook firmly.

"Well then, Merlin... You're very lucky to have Morgana's affection. She's really difficult to handle, you know."

"Hey! I am not difficult! Am I Merlin?" Morgana became sad.

"Of course not, Morgana. You're just perfect the way you are." Merlin took her hand and smiled.

Morgana looked up at him dreamily. Leon laughed.

"Give her a compliment and she'll follow you anywhere." Leon jibed.

"It's not like you're a sensitive person who understands me, Leon." Morgana snapped.

"Whoa... Leon, Morgana, break it up girls." Galahad interrupted. Merlin laughed. Leon frowned at him.

"What? I thought what he said was funny..." Merlin put his head down.

"Glad someone appreciates my humour. Arthur, Leon...we're going outside to train. I have your swords with me and the armour, so we can train properly." Galahad looked to both boys who were standing in front of him.

"Yeah!" Leon and Arthur had a high five.

"Come on... I'll set up a ring."

Galahad and the two young boys went outside. Morgana and Gwen were eager to watch.

"Can we watch?" Morgana asked.

"Please?" Gwen pleaded.

"Sure. The boys could use some spurring on in their fights." Galahad stepped aside. Gwen went out, Morgana following and Merlin last.

"Galahad, he's stolen my shoulder pads!" Arthur pouted.

"Leon, give Arthur's pads back. Uther wouldn't be pleased if he saw this ill conduct." Galahad told Leon off.

Leon sneered and gave Arthur's stuff back. Arthur struggled to put on his pads when Gwen went over to help. She secured the pads on his shoulders and he smiled.

"Good luck." Gwen gave Arthur a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Arthur felt a slight tingle in his chest.

Gwen left to one side and Arthur took up his stance. Leon had Galahad to spur him on, almost like Leon was his son. But Arthur had the upper hand...he had Gwen to cheer him on.

"Begin!" Galahad yelled. The boys began sparring, the clashing of swords constant. Cries of 'Go on Arthur! You can do it!' from Morgana, Gwen and Merlin encouraged Arthur enough to get Leon to the ground and submit.

"Alright, Arthur. You win." Leon was grumpy.

"It was a fair fight. You're a worthy opponent." Arthur was sweating slightly.

"Arthur, you were amazing!" Gwen ran over to him and cuddled him tight. She gave him a kiss on the lips, which shocked everyone. After, she blushed profusely. "Sorry..."

"No, it's fine...just a little surprised." Arthur was wide eyed, but very happy. Gwen giggled.

Merlin and Morgana made their way over, holding hands tightly, naturally.

"Arthur, you alright? You seem a little...surprised." Merlin laughed.

"I'm more than alright... In fact, I'm over the moon." Arthur grinned.

"Someone is really lucky today." Morgana smiled.

"Yeah... very lucky."

"Merlin, why don't you take up sparring? I'm sure you'd be good."

"Ah... no...I'm not good at sparring..." Merlin tried to avoid the opportunity.

"Aw, go on, Merlin." Gwen nudged him. "Just give it a try."

"Yeah, it's real easy." Arthur agreed. "All you need to do is find a weak spot and use it against your opponent."

"I believe in you, Merlin." Morgana stroked Merlin's arm.

Merlin frowned. "Fine, but don't expect me to be any good."

Minutes later, Merlin was facing Leon with a sword he could barely hold up.

"Begin!" Galahad yelled. Merlin started to clash swords with Leon, but Leon instantly defeated him. He tried again, but Leon made a massive gash in Merlin's side.

"Oh my god! Merlin!" Morgana ran to his side and she got him to Hunith, who patched him up. Morgana gave Merlin a kiss and she continually caressed the sore area, making sure her touches were feather light. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's fine... I've had worse. Just nothing of this kind before." Merlin took Morgana's hand.

"Just don't do it again, and I'm sorry we pressured you."

"I won't." Merlin brought Morgana's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Sorry to interrupt." Leon barged in. "Just wanted to see how Merlin was fairing. I gave him a nasty gash so..."

"I'm doing okay. You're damn good at fighting with a sword. No doubt you'll become Arthur's second in command." Merlin smiled.

"Thanks." Leon seethed. He hated being compared to Arthur. No sooner had Merlin made the comment than the devil himself entered with Gwen, who was looking concerned.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur sounded very worried.

"I'm alright, Arthur. Just a little sore...Morgana is looking after me." Merlin smiled. Arthur smiled back.

"He'll be fine in my care, Arthur. I love Merlin very much." Morgana agreed.

"I can see that." Arthur laughed.

"You'll be okay, won't you Merlin?" Gwen wanted to make sure.

"Uh-huh. Morgana won't let anything bad happen to me." Merlin nodded.

"Alright..." Gwen frowned.

"Arthur! Leon! We need you out here training now!" Galahad called out.

"That's my call." Arthur sighed. "Gwen, did you want to watch again?"

"Boy would I!" She squealed excitedly and the pair headed outside.

"Girls..." Leon muttered as he followed.

When he had gone, Merlin and Morgana laughed.

"He'll understand when he gets a girl..." Merlin murmured.

"Yeah..." Morgana whispered.

The two were cuddled close so Merlin gave Morgana a kiss, which lasted for a little while but when air was needed, it was broken. The moment after was perfect. For 12 year old Merlin, things couldn't get any better.


	3. Age 21

*9 years on*

Arthur's twenty-first birthday was tomorrow. He was not particularly excited, due to the fact his father request that he find a bride by this time, or he would choose for him. He was broken from his chain of thought when Merlin entered.

"Morning Sire...You must be excited, I'm sure." Merlin was chirpy. It brightened Arthur's thoughts.

"You know, Merlin... That couldn't be further from the truth." Arthur spoke his thoughts aloud. He knew Merlin would always listen.

"Why is that?"

"Well, my father had requested that by my 21st birthday, I was to have a bride, or he would choose one for me."

"An arranged marriage? That's not fair!"

"I know! But, that's what father says..."

"Why don't you ask if you can marry Gwen?"

"I have."

"And?"

"He says 'It is improper for a prince to marry a common serving girl.'" Arthur did his best impression of his father. Merlin couldn't help but snicker.

"I'm sorry." Merlin stopped and became serious again. "Why don't you get Morgana to ask him? She's very good at it."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Arthur smiled. "Oh right... She'd laugh at me." Arthur frowned.

"I'll ask her for you. She could never say no to me." Merlin smiled.

"You know what? That's a good idea. Thank you, Merlin." Arthur grinned.

"I'm full of them... you just need to listen once in a while." Merlin laughed. He was repaid with a light wallop to the head.

"Watch the sarcasm, you." Arthur nodded. Merlin got to work.

"Come in." Morgana's hearty voice floated to her chamber door. Merlin's heart always soared when he heard her voice. He entered with a spring in his step.

"My lady, I must compliment you on how beautiful you are today." Merlin was beside Morgana's shoulder, looking at her wonderful reflection.

"Oh, you exaggerate, surely." Morgana blushed. Her cheeks glowed a rosy red, which Merlin adored.

"I would not exaggerate. You are beautiful." Merlin gestured to her reflection. He tilted her head towards him before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"This is why I love you, Merlin." Morgana said dreamily.

"My love, I must ask you...will you help me? I have a dilemma."

"Of course, darling. Anything."

"It's Arthur."

"What's up?"

"Uther's not letting him marry Gwen. I need your help to convince him...and possibly outing our relationship in the process."

"Merlin... it's too risky."

"Arthur's our friend, Morgana. We can't turn our backs on him, not now. Please."

"Alright... for you, my love." Morgana took hold of Merlin's hand in her own and looked into his eyes. Merlin smiled back before they both headed out of Morgana's chambers to Uther's.

"Enter." Uther's voice was annoyed.

"Uther..." Morgana's voice was soothing. "It's me, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Morgana. Anything for my ward." Uther took Morgana's hand, calming down instantly.

"It's about Arthur... I am concerned greatly for his happiness."

"Why, dearest?"

"He does love Guinevere so... Why can't you see?"

"I can, but I can not allow a union between peasant and royalty."

"What of you and Igraine? She was not a princess."

"True... I suppose I could..."

"And I love someone not of royal birth, Uther. Merlin is my one and only."

"You love the servant of Arthur?"

"With all my heart."

"If you truly love him... then I have no choice but to let you and Arthur have what you want."

"Thank you, Uther, I knew you'd see reason." Morgana cuddled Uther with a smile.

"Anything to make you happy, Morgana. Your happiness means more to me than anything in the world." Uther looked content with his decision.

Morgana swept out of the room with a grace unlike any other. She went up to an alcove where Merlin was hiding and drew him out. A smile on her face gave her away instantly and Merlin couldn't help but pick her up and pirouette her in the air before setting her gently on her feet.

"He has agreed to our union, and to Arthur and Gwen's!" Morgana squealed. Merlin laughed rejoicing on the wonderful news.

"We must tell Arthur of the news!"

"Of course! Come, let us tell him!" Morgana pulled Merlin to Arthur's chambers. Merlin knocked loudly, getting a grunt in response. He opened the door with a grin.

"Sire, I have news from your father." Merlin declared.

"What did he say?" Arthur mumbled. He was sat on his chair, holding his head whilst looking out the window.

"You are allowed to marry Gwen. He's given permission for Morgana and me to marry too." Merlin could barely contain his excitement.

"What?" Arthur jumped up. "You mean that?"

"Ask Morgana! She's the one who convinced him." Merlin gestured to the door, to which she entered on cue.

"It's true Arthur. I have managed to get our wishes to come true!" Morgana squealed.

Arthur laughed deliriously. "There's not a moment to lose! We must find Guinevere!" Arthur grabbed a box before running out of his chambers. Merlin could see the cloud from where Arthur stood moments before.

"You know, now we've solved that... isn't there something you should be doing?" Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"You think I forgot?" Merlin led Morgana to the gardens of Camelot. He got to the fountain when he gestured for Morgana to sit. He knelt on one knee before her and used his magic to produce a ring which would bind them magically and emotionally. "Morgana, You are my childhood sweetheart. During the years I have known you, I have watched you grow into a beautiful and amazing woman. I always thought this could never be...but here we are. Morgana LeFay, will you marry me?"

Morgana's heart could burst from the emotion. "Of course I will, Merlin!" She grabbed Merlin up from his kneeling position and kissed him full on. After they broke off, Merlin slipped the ring onto her dainty finger. She looked at the ring. It was a glimmering gold, with the diamond sparkling brightly. She gasped at the beauty.

"Know that I forged this from the bottom of my soul." Merlin's eyes glowed. Morgana smiled.

"I will treasure this forever."

Meanwhile, Arthur was frantically looking for Gwen. He finally found her in the courtyard, giving a cry of happiness.

"Guinevere, may I speak with you?" Arthur ran to her side quite quickly.

"Of course, sire." Gwen looked slightly surprised.

Arthur took her aside from the courtyard. "Look, I know this isn't the most romantic of settings..."

"Indeed..."

"But I was hoping tonight... you could dine with me in my chambers?" Arthur looked hopeful.

"Anything you ask, sire." Gwen blushed. As she sauntered away, Arthur mouthed a silent 'Yes!' before going back to his chambers.

Back with Merlin and Morgana, Merlin was sat by the fountain with her, holding her hands in his and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I think life couldn't get any better now, Merlin. I have everything I could ever ask for." Morgana murmured.

"Nor I, Morgana. At last we can be together." Merlin was content and was on cloud nine. "Let us not be torn asunder."

"Indeed. You'll be dining with me tonight... Just you... and me...in my chambers." Morgana looked up into Merlin's eyes, hoping he'd understand.

"Of course... my lady. I will make sure I have my chores done." Merlin winked. "I must part with you for now, my love. Arthur will want tending to." Merlin got up, however reluctant, he could not disobey his master.

"Must you leave, Merlin?" Morgana was sad, with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm afraid so. But do not fret, I will do all I can to make sure you will be back in my arms." Merlin took Morgana's hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing them lightly.

"Alright, my love...just know I will wait for you until the end of time." Morgana was blushing, but she gave Merlin a kiss before letting him leave after a lingering clasp of hands.

"Merlin! Where's my belt?" Arthur was panicking.

"Calm, Arthur. I've got it right here." Merlin handed it to him. "What's gotten your pants in a twist?"

"I'm proposing to Guinevere tonight... I must look my best!" Arthur snapped. "I want everything perfect."

"Right... Just to let you know, I managed to convince the seamstress to sew that dress you wanted for Guinevere." Merlin presented it to Arthur. It was Pendragon red, and the finest jewels had been encrusted on the collar.

"It's perfect...She'll look lovely in it." Arthur was grinning.

"Too bad I couldn't get Morgana anything nice..." Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, you're my friend... I want you to order a dress for Morgana. I'll pay the seamstress."

"You'd do that for me?" Merlin smiled.

"Of course, you're my childhood friend! I will not let you be miserable when I can do something about it." Arthur patted Merlin's shoulder. "Just make sure I look good tonight."

"Thanks, Arthur. You're a true friend." Merlin dusted off Arthur's shoulder and smiled. "You'll knock her off her feet."

Arthur smiled and sent Merlin away to the seamstress once again.

Guinevere was dressed in her yellow gown as she wandered the halls to knock on Arthur's door. Arthur opened it with a smile and asked her to be seated. Cook had prepared them a beautiful meal for two, which Gwen enjoyed very much. Then the time came for Arthur to pop the question.

"Guinevere, you know how we have been friends for many a year..."

"I remember our younger years like it was yesterday." Gwen smiled at her first kiss with Arthur.

"Well... I have spent my past...and my present... with you, and I want to spend my future with you." Arthur got up from his chair and knelt in front of Gwen, taking her hand. "Guinevere... will you make me the happiest prince in the world and agree to marry me?" He presented her the ring. Guinevere gasped at the beauty.

"Arthur... it's beautiful... and I couldn't ask for a more perfect moment. Arthur, I accept." Gwen pulled Arthur up and captured his lips in a kiss. Arthur smiled after they broke off, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Thank you, my love...You have made me the happiest man in the entire kingdom." Arthur felt like he would break his face from smiling so much. "I also have another present for you..." Arthur presented the dress. "I'd very much like to see you in it."

"I shan't disappoint you." Gwen winked. She got behind Arthur's screen to change and emerged later, twirling into Arthur's arms. The dress complimented her eyes beautifully. "How do I look?"

"Like my princess." Arthur was cuddling Gwen close to him. "I've dreamt of this moment since I was 7..." He was happy to be free to do what he wanted.

"You'll always be my hero, Arthur." Gwen initiated a hot-blooded kiss. Arthur responded fervently. "You're my Prince."

"And you're my princess." Arthur was clasping Gwen's hand gently. He kissed Gwen's hand lightly before letting her lean her head against his chest.

Morgana was eagerly awaiting Merlin's arrival. She was brushing her hair when a knock echoed into her room.

"Enter." Her voice was like the tinkling of a gentle bell. Merlin entered with his hands behind his back. "Merlin!" Morgana stood up quickly.

"I got you something." He smiled.

"For me?" Morgana was all sheepish. "Oh, you shouldn't have..."

Merlin presented Morgana with a gold gown and blue jewels encrusted in the collar.

"Merlin, it's amazing! Thank you so much!" She took the gown from him and kissed him quickly. "I'll put it on now..." She glided behind her screen and soon re-emerged in the dress.

"Wow..." Merlin's jaw dropped. Morgana laughed before closing it with one finger.

"Good, hm?"

"You look fantastic..."

"Thank you...Merlin?"

"Yes Morgana?"

"When are we to wed?"

"Whenever you desire."

"Good. We're getting married tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

Fin.


End file.
